1. Field of the Invention
Environmental concerns relative to ground water has become a concern in contemporary society and testing for environmental contamination mandatory, if not necessary, relative to the use of potable drinking water. Typically, contamination of ground water relative to natural and artificial waste such as chemical leakage, chemical fertilizer, and the like has created a need for testing of ground water on a regular basis. Underground water such as aquifers are a direct source of water but are also a supply for many surface water bodies also used as drinking water, such as reservoirs and the like. Environmental testing has become quite sophisticated, but a need to extract samples of underground water is necessary and to this end, portable water well testing equipment is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has developed a variety of underground water testing structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,198 granted to Vollweiler, et al. To this end, a driven spool mounted to a boom is typically secured to the back of a truck or trailer, with the hydraulically operated boom permitting the lowering of a hose and sump pump into a well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,630 issued to Prange sets forth a mobile sewer conduit cleaning machine having a hose and reel mounted within a truck body in a permanent relationship to permit the lowering of a hose into an underground sewage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,800 issued to Vollweiler, et al. sets forth water sampling structure of analogous association to U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,198 permitting a washer for high or low pressure washing of balers or other devices to sample well water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,875 issued to Stokley, et al. sets forth an apparatus for obtaining fluid samples from underground wells, with a truck-mounted reel permitting the lowering of a hose into a well having a separate pump supply structure.
While the aforementioned devices disclose representative examples of prior art water well sampling structure, one may appreciate that the an is relatively crowded and with none of the aforementioned devices disclosing a portable well testing structure arranged for ease of retrofit relative to an existing truck body and ease of positioning the structure and orientating the hose and pump in a convenient manner relative to an underlying well, as proposed by the instant invention.